The present invention relates to hand tools and, in particular, to a screwdriver.
Conventional screwdrivers include a handle and a shank portion. The shank portion may include a bore for receiving a removable bit, and the bit may be retained in the bore magnetically. The screwdriver may also include a ratchet mechanism to permit the handle to rotate relative to the shank when a user applies a torque to the handle in one direction.